


Eevee walks the wrong fucking way

by Morgnyan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Eevee - Freeform, Fear, Genderplay, Gore, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Predator/Prey, luxray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgnyan/pseuds/Morgnyan
Summary: An Eevee was walking in the woods collecting some berries to eat at home! Little did he know he was walking into Luxray territory! He has been this way before the strong lions had taken it over. It just so happens that they were looking for someone to prey on, and look, a perfect prey walked right into them! It’s not their fault he didn’t know where he was walking! Before the Eevee could collect much a feisty lion pounced right on him making his life flash before his eyes.
Relationships: Eevee/Luxray
Kudos: 13





	Eevee walks the wrong fucking way

“G-Get off me!” The Eevee squealed in shock and horror, a strong lion’s claw sinking its way into his shoulder. The lion, however, was stoic. His prey had backtalked before, but it was only natural for him to ignore it. Without giving it much of a thought he bit right into the small Pokémon’s other shoulder, causing him to shriek in pain. The Eevee’s claws digging into the ground as the blood from the bite started to drip into the dirt. In one last desperate effort, the Eevee looked back at the Pokémon ruining him, tears in his eyes. “P-Please… S-Stop….” The meek Eevee said weakly. Usually, the lion wouldn’t care too much. It was his job to hunt and kill weak feed like this Eevee. Something just felt different. This Eevee was very feminine for a male, and… cute... He had to admit he enjoyed hurting small creatures like him, and his screams of pain were... Unique. The pain in his eyes, the teardrops running down his cheeks… Something just felt. Arousing. At this point, the Eevee noticed something was up. In his last ditched effort, the Luxray stared longingly at him for a few seconds. He couldn’t bring himself to finish him off. He had to get away now while he had the chance. 

Using the lion’s thoughts as a distraction the Eevee slipped out from under the lion’s paw, starting to run away before collapsing. The lion had completely ruined one of his front arms. He could barely feel it let alone run with it, and before even having a chance to start running again the strong Luxray pounced right back on him. “What do you think you're doing.” He growled right into the Eevee’s face, diving little bits of his claws into the vee’s chest. The Eevee started to bawl again, “P-Please just… L-Let me go…” The lion sighed, looking at the hurt boy again, feeling the same arousal he did before; Something about him just was so different than every other Pokémon he had hunted. “Alright. You know what.” The Luxray pouted, almost angry at himself. “If you can be a good mate for me. Then maybe...I will let you go….” The Luxray grumbled. Ashamed he even had these urges for prey, let alone another male. “I-I…” the Eevee stuttered, with no way out he begrudgingly nodded, giving himself up to the person trying to slay him. The Luxray huffed licking at the Eevee’s cheek. “Just one more thing. Y-You….” The strong lion looked off, embarrassed, before continuing. “You have to be a girl now. I’m not going to be fucking a male anytime soon.” The strong lion grumbled, shocked the Eevee even would go through this situation. “A-Anything... Anything you need…” The Eevee nodded, still trying to meet the predators every demand so he could maybe get away with his life. 

The Luxray, already notably pent up, lifted the Eevee's ass to be as his dick height; Keeping his hand on the tiny Pokémon’s chest. He didn’t care much about how much this would hurt the Eevee below him, he just wanted his release and to not think about the interaction much more. Pressing the head of his dick to the vee, he stuck one of his claws into his chest; trying to distract one pain with another. Before the Eevee could even protest he pressed right inside of the bloodied up Eevee. Right as he was inside a warm body for the first time in forever, he let out a strong grunt, looking down at the pitiful sobbing Eevee's face. “You’re such a good girl…” The Luxray grumbled to himself, trying to make the Eevee seem more like a girl in his mind. However unnoticed by him, the tiny Pokémon was losing it. Right as the strong lion pressed in the Eevee screamed out in pain. The big lion dick was way too much for his small body to handle, and nothing had ever even gone up there before. The vee put the one paw he could lift to his face biting on his fur. Trying to endure the pain and pleasure this strong predator was putting him through. 

After the first thrust, the strong lion couldn’t get enough. Instantly starting to hump at the tiny Pokémon’s plush ass. Digging his claws deeper, the Pokémon continued whisper how good of a girl the tiny prey was being for him. This was the first time this Luxray had gotten any action since their pack moved into this area. It's too bad it had to be on some worthless prey but sometimes a strong beast like him had to take advantage of the opportunities around him. While the Eevee was being humped into; the blood from the lion’s bites continued to spread into the whites of his fur. Even though the Luxray said he would let him live, he was still slowly bleeding out. It didn’t help that the strong lion continued to dig his claws deeper and deeper into the Eevee’s chest. The vee just had to focus on something, something that would keep him awake. All he could think about was the Luxray’s coos of how good of a girl he was… He wasn’t a girl… The lion was just saying that. B-But he was getting fucked like a girl. And treated like a girl would… M-Maybe it wasn’t so bad being a girl after all... He could be a cute girl for his captor. 

At this point, the lion was twitching inside his prey. Every one of his claws was dug deep into the Pokémon’s chest. He was about to fill his mate full of cum. He wanted the tiny Eevee to carry his children. He needed to breed, and this toy was there to help him. He lowered his jaw right next to the Eevee’s ear and started to grumble, “I’m going to fill you with my kits ok tiny pet. You’re going to bear my young like a good girl? Right?” The Eevee was so out of it at this point. He had lost so much blood. The thrusts from the strong lion were causing his vision to spin. The one thing he could focus on was what the lion was saying. After being called a good girl for a long while now, he started to believe it. “O-Of c-course I-I’m… I’m a good girl r-right?” The Eevee questioned, letting out soft feminine moans herself; finally starting to get into it. Before he could talk back anymore, the lion was already shooting huge loads into the tiny Pokémon. After filling the vee as much as it could it started to leak on the forest floor around them. Without the lion constantly pounding him, the Eevee could finally look at his captors' face again, which was bright red and panting. 

“F-Fuck... Your…. A good girl…” The lion growled before pulling out and looking away from the ruined Eevee beneath him. “I guess I can let you go. Like I promised. I’m not helping you or anything. Figure it out yourself.” The lion said sternly and still out of breath. The Eevee sat up on her back legs, covering her large shoulder wound with her over front paw. “W-Wait d-don’t leave yet I….” the Eevee murmured, too weak to speak louder than a whisper. The Eevee coughed, having a little blood come out, but by the time she looked back up, the Luxray was long gone. Shrunk back into the darkness. The Eevee looked around alone and afraid again. Tears welling up as she started to slowly make her way back home. “I just… I wanted to say I love you...” the Eevee quietly sobbed… starting the long journey back home.


End file.
